1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a board-to-board connector assembly, and particularly to a board-to-board connector assembly including a pair of plug and receptacle connectors mated with each other wherein a pair of mounting retainers are inserted from a top surface of each connector for strengthening the retention thereof on a related printed circuit board.
2. The Prior Art
A board-to-board connector assembly is used for directly connecting a daughter board to a mother board, without the necessity of using an auxiliary device such as a cable. Board-to-board connector assemblies generally include a pair of plug and receptacle connectors respectively mounted on two parallel spaced PC boards and adapted to mate with each other for providing mechanical and electrical interconnection therebetween, whereby the corresponding PC boards can be electrically connected with each other for signal transmission.
Tail sections of contacts received in each connector are surface mounted to the related board for electrically connecting with corresponding contact pads formed thereon. Mounting ears disposed in recesses defined in lateral ends of each connector are inserted therein from a bottom surface thereof. The mounting ears are then surface mounted to the related PCB to retain each connector thereon as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,482.
Since the mounting ears are inserted from a bottom surface of each connector and retention arms thereof do not adequately engage therewith, a substantial force is exerted directly on the tail sections of the contacts when the connectors are separated from each other which may adversely affect the signal transmission between the two PCBs.
Hence, an improved board-to-board connector assembly is needed to eliminate the above mentioned defects of the conventional board-to-board connector assembly.